Yavin 4
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet=Yavin | regio = Outer Rim Territories | sector = Gordian Reach | stelsel = Yavin System | ster = Yavin | coordinaten = | afstand = 40.500 lichtjaar | omlooptijd = 24 uur | rotatietijd = 4.818 dagen | klasse = | diameter = 10.200 km | atmosfeer = Type I | klimaat = Tropisch Vochtig | zwaartekracht = | terrein = Jungle Regenwoud Rivieren Vulkanen | water = 8% | bezienswaardig = Great Temple Temple of the Blueleaf Cluster Temple of the Woolamander | inheemse = Woolamander Piranha Beetle Yavinian Runyip Stintaril | gemigreerde = Massassi (uitgestorven) Mens Anderen | taal = | inwoners = Geen Minder dan 10 na evacuatie Rebellenbasis | hoofdstad = | munt = | affiliatie= Sith Empire Rebel Alliance }} Yavin 4 stond geboekstaafd in de geschiedenis als de junglemaan waarvan de Rebel Alliance in 0 BBY hun succesvolle aanval inzette op Death Star I. Geografie & Leven Yavin 4 was één van de drie bewoonbare manen van de Gas Giant Yavin in het Yavin System. Ten tijde van de Galactic Civil War was het een totaal vergeten planeet. Yavin 4 was een dichtbeboste junglemaan met talloze rivieren die vier continenten (Starloft, Swivven, Koos en Wetyin) met elkaar verbonden. Omdat Yavin 4 nog een relatief jonge wereld was, heerste er ook vulkanische activiteit op de maan. thumb|left|250px|Yavin 4 & Yavin Yavin 4 cirkelde om Yavin heen en kende twee types van nacht. Eén waarbij de maan een pastelkleurig licht over zich kreeg heen geworpen (wanneer de maan zich wegkeerde van de zon maar nog steeds zich naar Yavin keerde) en de andere waarbij de maan werd gehuld in totale duisternis als het zich van beide hemellichamen wegkeerde. Eén keer in een paar maanden duren de nachten erg lang en heersen er zware stormen op Yavin 4. Een ander natuurlijk fenomeen zijn de Rainbow Storms waarbij het zonlicht van de zon van Yavin 4 werd gepolariseerd en een prachtige schijn gaf als het in aanraking kwam met de ijskristallen in de atmosfeer van de maan. Zoals op de meeste junglewerelden, vond men op Yavin 4 ook tal van levensvormen terug, zowel dierlijke als plantaardige, die ervoor zorgden dat het nooit stil was op Yavin 4. Enkele van deze levensvormen waren de Woolamander, de Stintaril, de Piranha-Beetle, de Yavinian Runyip en de Firebee. Veel flora van op Yavin 4 was totaal onbekend. Sommige planten en bloemen op de maan hadden een bijzonder sterke helende werking. Geschiedenis thumb|left|250px|Great Temple Old Republic Duizenden jaren voor de Battle of Yavin was Yavin 4 de plaats waar de Massassi krijgers werden gemaakt dankzij de alchemie van de Sith Lord Naga Sadow. Deze Massassi zouden de massieve Sith tempels bewaken en bewonen die werden opgetrokken op Yavin 4. Ook na de dood en de verdwijning van de Sith op Yavin 4 bleven de Massassi hun Dark Side cultuur behouden, totdat ze zelf verdwenen. In 3.640 BBY was de maan het toneel van het gevecht tussen de troepen van de Revanites, en de troepen van het Sith Empire en de Republic, die samenwerkten om dit gevaar terug te dringen. De helden van beide kanten moesten voorkomen dat de uit de dood opgerezen Revan de Sith Emperor kon wekken om hem te verslaan, want de Emperor was veel te sterk voor Revan, en als Revan in zijn plan slaagde zou het hele sterrenstelsel door de Emperor geconsumeerd worden, zodat hij onsterfelijk zou worden. Gelukkig waren de helden er op tijd bij en versloegen Revan, maar het bleek dat hij niet uit de dood opgerezen was, maar tijdens het gevecht in The Foundry in tweeën gesplitst was: een Light Side deel (dat dood ging en een Force Ghost werd), en een Dark Side deel dat er puur en alleen op uit was om de Sith Emperor te verslaan, koste wat kost. Maar na het gevecht klonk er een stem: de stem van de Emperor. Hij bespotte Revan ervoor dat hij hem wilde wekken, en zei dat hij al gewekt was. Na een grote lichtflits was hij echter verdwenen. De beide delen van Revan verenigden zich en hij vond eindelijk rust. Republic Yavin 4 bleef zo goed als onbekend en verdween in de anonimiteit omdat de Jedi het bestaan van Yavin 4 verwijderde uit de registers om deze zwarte pagina uit de geschiedenis te vergeten. Maar verkenners ontdekten Yavin 4 opnieuw van uit de Hydian War. Er was een korte rush naar Corusca Stones en een andere uitzondering was de Wolhanian expeditie tijdens de laatste decennia van de Galactic Republic. Deze expeditie bracht waardevolle archeologische stukken terug van Yavin 4, waaronder een Sith Chalice. Clone Wars Tijdens de Clone Wars was Yavin 4 de plaats waar een duel plaatsvond tussen Anakin Skywalker en Asajj Ventress na de Battle of Muunilinst. Zonder te weten in welke omgeving hij aan het duelleren was, versloeg Anakin Ventress die in een diepe afgrond viel. Palpatine liet daarna Mas Amedda onderzoek verrichten naar enkele speciale levensvormen op de maan. Galactic Civil War Yavin 4 zou echter terug in het nieuws verschijnen toen de Rebel Alliance er een nieuwe basis van maakte voor het Alliance High Command na Dantooine. De regenwouden zorgden voor een uitstekende bescherming en de Great Temple diende als uitvalsbasis waarin de Alliance hun starfighters en schepen in konden herbergen. Het was de Sullustan Dr'uun Unnh die Yavin 4 had voorgesteld als locatie nadat onder andere Boz Pity was afgewezen als mogelijke basis. Unnh trok vaak op pad in de jungles om het leven op Yavin 4 te registreren, net als de verschillende tempels van de Massassi zoals de Temple of the Blueleaf Cluster en de Palace of the Woolamander. thumb|right|250px|Rebel Alliance op Yavin 4 Het was van op Yavin 4 dat de Rebel Alliance hun belangrijke overwinning boekte op het Galactic Empire in 0 BBY en de Death Star I konden vernietigen. Na dit gevecht stuurde het Galactic Empire een blokkade naar Yavin 4 waardoor de Rebellen hun basis moesten ontvluchten en Yavin 4 opnieuw in een mysterieuze en duistere obscuriteit hulde. De maan werd enkel sporadisch bewoond door wat expedities of bedrijven zoals de Fernandin Scouting Expedition. Toen de Galactic Civil War aan het uitdoven was, werd er een kolonie gesticht op Yavin 4, niet erg ver van de Massassi Temples. Shara Bey en Kes Dameron gingen er wonen met hun zoontje Poe en een Force Sensitive boom die Shara van Luke Skywalker had gekregen. Ook na Shara's dood bleven Kes en Poe op Yavin 4 wonen. Achter de schermen *Yavin 4 werd gefilmd in het Tikal National Park in Guatemala. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars: Clone Wars Bron *The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionaru *Star Wars: Shattered Empire *Before the Awakening *Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin *The Illustrated Star Wars Universe *Geonosis and the Outer Rim *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy *The Wildlife of Star Wars *The Essential Atlas - (Grid: P-6 + Online Index) *Star Wars: The Old Republic *Yavin 4 op de Databank *Star Wars: The Old Republic category:Outer Rim category:Jungleplaneten category:Leden van het Sith Empire category:Leden van de Rebel Alliance